kristineseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Rose
Wild Rose is the second book in the Volume II of Kristine Series. It tells the story of Alvaro Navarro and Kristine Cuevo (not related to Jasmin Cuevo). The book begins at Alvaro's birth, Monica was waiting as Franco arrived to tell her that Bea birth a healthy baby boy. The two celebrated by sharing a drink. A few days after the birth, a board meeting at FN Canning was called for to nominate the new president of the company. Franco was chosen over Jerome. After the meeting, Monica was waiting for Erlinda who was also at the meeting and there was awkwardness between Franco and Monica but was soon neglected when Jerome immediately took Monica's attention. It was then said that Jerome courted Monica and soon after to everyone's surprise the two married. Franco suspected that it was another scheme for Jerome who he thinks was desiring the property Monica was going to inherent in Sto. Cristo adjacent to Rancho Sebastian. However, Jerome's plan was thwarted when upon the death of Monica's parents her part of the inheritance was given to her first born son who she was pregnant with at that time. Years past and Franco was now convincing his first born son, Alvaro, to start working in the company. FN Canning Company is now FN International with branches not just in Philippines but also outside of the country. Alvaro refused saying that his father is still young and that he will take over in due time when he doesn't have to work under Franco Navarro. Franco compared his eldest to Nick Gascon, Jerome's son, praising Alvaro's childhood friend who just took over the vice presidency in the company. Franco was incensed that his two sons both spend too much of their time on women and jetsetting rather than learn the ropes of the company. Before Alvaro left, Franco reminded Alvaro to never play with whores ever again and that he is to give the Navarro name to an upstanding woman only angering Alvaro. He exclaimed that he can't live with a woman but at the same time can't live without them and therefore can't promise his parents that he will settle anytime soon. Before leaving the building, Alvaro visited Nick who looked much older than his actual age of 24. Nick was quite stressed mussing on his disagreement with his father. Nick envied Alvaro and Lance for having the freedom that his father refused to give him. Jerome constantly pressures Nick to hold on to the VP position in FN International when Jerome is also taking care of the Gascon Resorts and Hotels ever since Jerome got too sick to work. Jerome was still scheming to have the Gascons through Nick to take Franco's company. Nick thinks of the futility of trying to please his father when he realizes that nothing he does will ever make Jerome happy. Alvaro returns to Sto. Cristo to drive back to Rancho Navarro but an accident at the barge broke his headlights causing him to stay the night at the town. At a local pub while having a drink, a woman entered the pub that grabbed every man's attention. Two drunk men tried making a pass at the woman who remained calm in refusing the two men's attention. Alvaro was not in the mood to intervene but his mother's teaching niggled at his conscience and his morals pushed him to approach and save the woman. The intervention quickly became violent, Alvaro was slashed by a knife on his shoulder. The woman tried to stop the fighting but one of the drunk men slapped her causing her lip to bleed. Alvaro was furious at the man for hurting the woman and made quick work of the drunk men. He went and check at the woman but instead of receiving gratitude the woman ridiculed Alvaro for resorting to violence when she was capable of handling things on her own, aghast at the woman's words Alvaro was about to say something back when the police chief and the mayor appeared. He was trying to explain that he was just trying to help the woman from the two drunkards but found that the strange woman was already gone. Annoyed and hurting from the cut on his shoulders, Alvaro went to the room he rented for the night just wanting to rest. But upon entering his room, he was hit on the wounded shoulder by someone. When the lights were turned on to his surprise it was the strange woman at the pub. The woman accused him of following her and compared him to the two drunks who just wanted to make a pass at her. Alvaro tried to argue but his shoulders started to hurt even more because of the hit he received. The woman hesitantly checked his back and realized the extent of his injury. She went to the drugstore to get first aid and treated Alvaro's injury. She apologized and thanked Alvaro for standing up for her at the pub. The two felt an attraction for each other but Alvaro noticed the wedding ring the woman was wearing effectively stopping him from doing anything with the woman. Frustrated and heavy hearted to know that the woman is already married, Alvaro tried to look for another accommodation but ended up just sleeping in his own car. The following day, the woman whose name is Kristine was dropped off 3 km away from Rancho Navarro with her luggage and no other means of transportation to reach the secluded place her friend suggested she stay at. Despite the beautiful scenery, tiredness made the walk longer. She was resting on the roadside when she heard the sound of horses approaching and was surprise to find the man from the night before in front of her and pointing a gun at her direction. The man shot something beside her and when Kristine looked at what it was, she saw a dead snake. A mixture of fear, tiredness and wariness made her lose consciousness. Alvaro took the unconscious woman back to Alta Tierra, the Navarro home. Kristine slowly woke up and faced and old woman and the annoying man. When she found out that she was at Rancho Navarro, Kristine revealed that she was a friend of Jennifer and Lawrence Navarro from Houston. She gave a letter of proof written by Jenny to Alvaro saying that Kristine will explain her situation as why she would like to stay in Rancho Navarro. Kristine explained that her husband died six months ago and that she wanted to take some time away to mourn. Alvaro was suspicious as to why she was doing this now six months after which Kristine refused to answer but was pleased to find out that Kristine was not married after all. Kristine was amazed of Alta Tierra's beauty and Alvaro appreciated Kristine's delight of his home. Alvaro took Kristine around the ranch and the two bonded aware of the growing attraction between the them. Alvaro called Kristine, a wild rose, delicate but thorny like a rose and just showing up in the wild out of nowhere in his home. Kristine learned that amongst the Navarro children, Alvaro was the one who will never leave Alta Tierra, if Alvaro was a fish then Alta Tierra is his water. Kristine shared that she misses her departed husband, Roy, causing jealousy in Alvaro's heart for the dead man. Alvaro made it clear that he is not the type to have a serious relationship and marry and Kristine as a widow seemed to be a great candidate for a no strings attached encounter. But despite being bald with his intentions for Kristine he greatly disliked it when the woman agreed to his teasing dismissively, taking Alvaro's desires as a casual thing just to get it over with. One day, Kristine went horse riding and got lost on her way back under pouring rain. Alvaro was able to find her shaking like a leaf under the torrential rain. He brought Kristine back to the ranch and the attraction between the two reach a culminating point. Alvaro discovered Kristine as a virgin widow. The two spent the night making love. Kristine woke up the following morning to find the reason why she ran away from Houston at the Racho Navarro accompanied by Alvaro's parents. Franco was furious that Alvaro was hiding someone else's wife. Alvaro defended Kristine against his father and the man who was claiming to be Kristine's husband. When Alvaro finally conceded to call for Kristine, he found Kristine gone. Kristine had slipped out determined to get away from Marvin but Alvaro caught her and demanded she tell the truth. Kristine begged Alvaro to not return her to Marvin and Alvaro vowed that no one can take her away from him. Kristine told Alvaro that she was adopted by her missionary parents along with Roy, her ex husband, and Marvin. When their parents died most of the inheritance was given to Roy who was 10 years' her senior. Roy adored Kristine and Kristine loved Roy as not just a brother but also as a parent because their missionary parents were always not around. On the other hand, Marvin lusted for Kristine as they grew up. Roy found out that he was ill and to protect Kristine from Marvin decided to marry her so that when he passes Kristine will get his money and not Marvin who was next in line for the inheritance of their parents. But after Roy's death, Kristine was devastated and had unwittingly signed a marriage contract marrying her to Marvin. She ran away and hid until Jenny, a friend from college, recommended she hides in their far flung home. Alvaro convinced Kristine to face Marvin. They confronted Marvin and Alvaro revealed that Kristine never consummated any of her apparent marriage. Marvin was furious in being told that Kristine slept with Alvaro but the latter threatened Marvin to hire his best lawyers as he doesn't believe that Kristine and Marvin are married. Marvin got scared of fighting the Navarro's and confessed that Kristine's signature was forged and left the country. Kristine and Alvaro's relationship continued in Manila but without defining what they really have. Unfortunately, a joke was let out by Lance that made Alvaro think Kristine was only using him. Alvaro confronted Kristine and the latter indignant of the accusation retorted that Alvaro was also just using her to satisfy his lust and never intended for any serious relationship with her. Alvaro left furious with Kristine and the misunderstanding prevailed. Kristine back in Houston found out that she was pregnant. Jenny who was with her was trying to reason to the other woman to let his brother know but before anything could be decided Alvaro showed up on her doorstep. Alvaro offered to marry Kristine but the woman didn't want to trap Alvaro to marrying her just because she was pregnant. But Alvaro said she wasn't even aware of her pregnancy until a few minutes earlier and listed the other many reasons why he intends to marry Kristine. The two finally confessed their love for each other.